


A-Z Countdown to Kinkmas

by Alastors_Radio



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental ass play, Age Play, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Choking, Cuckolding, Dom/sub, Dominance, Electricity, Erotic Electrostimulation, First Time Blow Jobs, Foot Fetish, Gags, Ghosts, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hands, Happy Ending, Happy new years eve, Humiliation, Impact Play, Kinks, Licking, Light Masochism, Multi, New Year's Eve, Object Penetration, Orgy, Original Character(s), Panties, Party, Pegging, Piss, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Radio, Riding, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexy Charlie, Sexy Times, Smut, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Spanking, Stockings, Television, Tentacles, Thighs, Urophilia, Voyeurism, Wands, Wax Play, Whip kink, Whips, Zappers, Zappers wands, everyone is fucking everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 17,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastors_Radio/pseuds/Alastors_Radio
Summary: Everyday from December 1st to December 25th, I will be adding a new chapter of different kinks for the Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss characters. Everyday it will be different kink starting with A all the way to Y.  Then on New Years Eve, I will do the letter Z as a way to end the year 2020. Hope you all enjoy! Tags will be added everyday to accommodate what kinks will be added! Enjoy!I tried to put characters who I thought would be totally into these kinks or who I thought would be a funny fit into these kinks.Some days there will be multiple Chapters added for some of the Kinks because I can. Lol I hope you guys enjoy!
Comments: 86
Kudos: 97





	1. Day One: A is for Age Play

**Author's Note:**

> Kink: Age Play
> 
> We are going to start off Countdown to Kinkmas with one of everyone's favorite ships, RadioDust!

Alastor was never one to enjoy sex, like at all. But one day, when Alastor was sitting at the bar talking to Husk, Angel came up out of nowhere and ordered a drink. "A frozen strawberry margarita, please." He asked with a wink, Husk turned around and groaned something about how he hated making fruity sissy drinks for the spider. He handed Angel the drink and Angel said, "Thank you, Daddy." Alastor just about spit out his drink, making a weird blipping noise at the sudden vulgar way of saying daddy. "Everything alright, Al?" Angel asked.

"Everything is quite alright, my effeminite fellow." He said choking a bit on the whiskey. 

"Ya sure? Ya seem a bit… I don't know…. Flustered?" Angel smirked.

"I-i have no idea what you're talking about, Angel." He stood up quickly. "I must go see to some matters, please do not interrupt me." With that said, Alastor vanished from the bar.

"Well.. that was…. Odd." Angel said and sipped his drink, wondering what the hell happened to make the deer so…. Flustered. "Imma go check on him." Angel said as he got up from his barstool.

"Your fucking funeral." Husk grumbled as he down some cheap ass booze. Angel ignored Husk's comment and made his way towards Alastor's room. Once he reached the room he heard a crash, so instead of knocking he just burst through the door, worry covering his face. 

"Al!?" 

"Oh… uh… Angel!" Angel looked at Al, who was cleaning up the objects that had fallen from his desk.

"Everything okay?" Angel asked quizzically. 

"Yes!" Alastor answered a bit too quickly. When Angel just raised his eyebrow, clearly not believing him, Alastor sighed. "Ok, maybe not okay. You see, I've been having a… personal problem." Alastor said folding his hands in front of himself instead of behind his back to hide a very obvious bludge in his pants.

"Ya got a boner?! How the hell do ya manage that?! I thought ya weren't inta all that shit?" Angel practically yelled.

"I'm not sure, it seemed to have just…. Happened, while we were at the bar. You called Husk the...D word."

"Daddy?"

The blush that came across Alastor's face could not be hidden. "Yes. That's the word." 

"Wow, Al. I didn't take ya for an age play kinda guy. Maybe a Master and his pet kinda guy, but definitely not a Daddy guy." Angel smirked and made his way over to Alastor, grabbing his tie and pulling him closer. "Why don't ya let me help ya with your probably… daddy." Alastor bleeped again and his blush practically covered his whole face. "Juat sit back and let me handle everything, I'll take real good care of ya daddy, I pwomise." 

Angel then quickly undid Alastor's pants and grabbed his hard on. Alastor's breath hitched in his throat as Angel slowly stroked him. Angel then got down on his knees and licked Al's dick from the base to the tip and Al let out a low growl. Pleased with that, Angel then took Alastor's whole dick into his mouth, his nose brushing against Al's pubic bone. Alastor moaned as Angel swallowed around his dick and began bobbing his head, blowing the deer demon like the professional pornstar he was.

"Enough!" Alastor bellowed out, grabbing Angel's hair and pulling him back roughly. "I wanna hear you scream for Daddy." This turned Angel on even more than before. Alastor flipped Angel over so he was on his hands and knees, not even bothering with the lube, not that Angel cared, he was so used to it by now it didn't even hurt anymore, Alastor thrusted deep into Angel's ass. Angel moaned along with Alastor as Al set a fast and brutal pace.

"A-Alastor!" Angel screamed and then yelped once he felt Al's hand smack hard across his ass.

"Excuse me?"

"D-Daddy! Please!" 

"Please what, Mon Ange?" 

"P-please! Harder! Daddy! Harder!"

"Have you been a good boy?"

Fuck this was hot. "Y-yeah! Daddy! I've been a good boy! Please, Daddy!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Alastor thrusted harder and deeper into Angel's hole. "Daddy's good boy. Such a good boy for Daddy." Alastor praised and Angel just melted. Angel had never been turned on so much in his life, he didn't even know Al had this in him.

"Daddy! P-please, can I c-cum? Please, Daddy?!" 

"Cum for me." And Angel did. He came so hard, his ass squeezing around Alastor's thick cock. Soon Alastor's seed spilled into Angel and both started painting hard. Once both came down from their highs, Alastor's eyes widened and he quickly removed himself and snapped the mess away. He quickly tucked himself back into his trousers and pushed Angel out. Once Angel was outside the door, Alastor grabbed his wrist and made him look towards Al. "If you're not here by curfew, Daddy will have to punish you." And then closed the door in Angel's face. Angel stared at the door for a few moments before a smile spread across his face.

"Anything for you… Daddy."


	2. Kink List and Parings (UPDATED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladynoir_is_back requested that I put the list of kinks and their pairings up so everyone knows what to expect, so that's what this is! I really should have put this before first story but I didn't even think about it! Thank you Ladynoir _is_back for thinking of this for me! So here ya go! Kink list and their Parings!
> 
> Pairings can be subject! If you have any suggestions let me know it's a rough draft of pairs lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink List Pairings have changed somewhat to get more ships in! Thank you Ladynoir_is_back for helping me out with this!

A - Age Play. RadioDust  
B- Bondage Angel dust/Alastor  
C- Cuckolding. Stolas (watching)/Blitzo/Angel Dust  
D- Dominance Lucifer/Lilith(Dom)  
E- Electrostimulation. Vox/Velvet  
F- Foot Fetish. Husk/Angel Dust  
G- Gagging. Charlie/Vaggie (Dom)  
and Sir Pentious/Arakniss H- Humiliation. Arakniss/O.C. and Tom Trench/Katie Killjoy (two separate story's for the same kink because I can) I- Impact Play. Millie/Moxxie  
J- Japanese Bonding. Niffty/O.C.  
K- Klismaphilia. Valentino (sub)/Vox (Dom)  
L- Limits. Valentino(Dom)/Alastor (sub)  
M- Masochism. Lucifer (Dom)/O.C. (sub)  
N- Nylons. Moxxie/Millie  
O- Objectum Sexuality. Vox/Valentino  
P- Pregnancy Fetish. Blitzo/ImpO.C.  
and Alastor/Husk P-Pegging. Millie/Moxxie Q- Quirofilia. Molly/4 random demons (Angel helps her with a quick cash grab and he gets her in a video n she says "this is not what I meant)  
R- Role Play. Husk/Angel Dust  
S- Spectrophilia. Loona/Ghost!O.C.  
T- Tentacles. Alastor(Dom)/Lucifer(sub)  
and Alastor/Charlie U- Urophilia. Loona/Wolf Demon O.C.  
V- Voyeurism. Lilith(watches)/Lucifer/Alastor  
W- Whip. Cherri Bomb/O.C.  
X- Wax Play. Lilith/Lucifer  
Y- Yanking Hair. Vaggie/Charlie  
Z- Zappers (zapper party) Valentino(host)/everyone else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow morning, Eastern Time, will be the next short story!


	3. Day Two: B is for Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Bandage
> 
> Pair: Another RadioDust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it is past midnight here in the Eastern Coast of the USA and I'm clearly not sleepy, here is Day Two of Countdown to Kinkmas!

Alastor wasn't sure how he ended up in this predicament, his hands and feet handcuffed to each end of the bed posts, but was he really complaining? Not even he knew if he was aroused or just amused by the spider's suggestion. Angel asked if he could try being the dominant one this time around and Alastor was growing quite bored with the same old bedroom routine. But even he was surprised when his beloved Angel Dust broke out the pink fluffy handcuffs. He definitely didn't expect Angel, Hell's beloved pornstar, to be wearing an all red leather, skin tight outfit, since he always preferred his birthday suit to clothes any day.

Alastor was a bit nervous, though you would never know since he always had his computer in check and a grin always plastered on his ashen face. He had seen Angel Dust in his element plenty of times, but it was Alastor who did the touching, Alastor who was in control. He had never let Angel touch him in any sexual way before, but here he was, nude and spread open for his spider's control. 

Angel took his claws and gently ran them up Al's legs reaching the place he wasn't sure if wanted to be touched, but going with it nonetheless, it was entertaining after all. But Angel never actually touched it. Alastor was leaking precum, his claws grabbing at the cuffs the best he could. The feeling was all new to him, but he was beginning to enjoy it, more than he would like to admit. "P-please." He asked Angel, who of course, couldn't deny his beloved deer.

Angel lubed up some of his fingers, placing one at Alastor's hole. With one swift thrust, Angel quickly inserted a single finger, which, to his own surprise, elicited a small moan from the red demon. Angel soon added another finger and then another. Alastor was chanting Angel's name like a prayer. He was liking this side of Al, all submissive and cuffed up just for him. Made him feel like he was actually in control for once, someone who wasn't always made to be just the submissive one. Alastor's whines and whimpers brought Angel back to reality and he removed his fingers and lined his cock up with Alastor's entrance. 

"Okay baby, on the count of the three. One, two…" Then Angel shoved his dick inside in one quick thrust. Alastor screamed as Angel began fully seated inside Al, moaning at the feeling of being inside someone else instead of someone inside of him. Angel gave Alastor sometime to adjust before slowly pulling out and just as slowly going back in. Alastor was a panting mess, sweat forming on his head and chest heaving. 

"F-faster.. p-please Angel!" Alastor stuttered and boy, did Angel love hearing the Radio Demon beg for him. Angel went faster and Alastor arched his back and screamed when Angel hit a particularly good spot. Alastor pulled at his restraints trying to break free, to touch the beautiful pink and white demon above him. Angel was getting close, so he grabbed ahold of Alastor's own throbbing dick and began jerking him off so they could cum about the same time. Soon Alastor had screamed so loud, cumming hard, spurting rope after rope of his seed everywhere and anywhere. Angel cumming soon after and slowing to a stop, breathing heavily. 

"That.. was sexy." Angel said as she brushed some damp hair away from Alastor's face.

"Well, my dearest, I wouldn't be opposed to doing that again in the future." Alastor sighed as Angel pulled out. Al winced for a moment but cuddled up to Angel's chest floof after he was released from the cuffs.

"Well, I guess I should give ya some afta' care, huh?"

"After… care?" Alastor asked, confused.

"Yes, that was ya first time getting it in the ass, it's only natural for me to take care of ya. To help sooth the pain." Angel explained and the genuine smile that spread across Alastor's face was enough confirmation for him to know that the deer would love that. The two kissed and Alastor continued his floof cuddles.

"We can do that in a moment, right now, I want to rest."

"Anything for ya, suga" the two kissed ended up falling asleep, putting off on the after care for tomorrow.


	4. Day 3: C is for Cuckolding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Cuckolding
> 
> -where one person (usually a couple and another person) and one of the partners watches while their s/o gets fucked by someone else.
> 
> Pairing- Stolas/Blitzo/Angel Dust

"Blitzy, please?! I hired Hell's most beloved porn star! Please?!" Stolas begged.

"Look, Stolas, I only slept with you for the book. I don't want to sleep with you again." Blitzo replied and Stolas gave him the puppy dog look and Blitzo groaned as he ran a hand down his face. "Fine, but no threesome!"

"Then what do you propose Blitzy?"

"Cuckolding."

"I'm sorry? What?" 

"Cuckolding." Blitzo groaned again, "you will watch as the spider and I get it on."

"Oooo! I like that idea, Blitzy Baby. I would love to try this, cuckolding thing you speak about." 

"Cool,now I gotta go. Job and all." With that Blitzo grabbed the book and left again.

"So hot stuff, where is this Blitzy you keep talking about?" Angel Dust, the famous Spider pornstar in all of Hell, asked Stolas.

"He should be here any minute now, Blitzy NEVER lets me down." Stolas replied, sitting on the bed, legs spread in all his horny glory.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Yelled Blitzo as he stumbled into the bedroom, heaving heavily. "Why do never tell your fucking guards that I'm coming?" 

"Oh, that's all my darling Wife's fault." Stolas waved dismissively. "Now, let's start with this… cock molding." 

"No, Stolas, god you're a dumbass. CUCKOLDING!" Blitzo corrected.

"Ah, that makes much more sense. I mean, it's not uncommon for a demon to want to mold my dick, but this is much better." Angel replied, sucking on a red lollipop. "So, who's watching?" 

"Stolas will be watching." Blitzo answered, already taking off his clothes.

"Aight." Angel said and began to strip himself as well. 

"Stolas, you sit in that chair. Ya can jerk yourself if ya want but you can't join." Blitzo said as he moved Stolas over to the plush armchair in front of the bed.

"Oh, very well." Stolas took his seat and Angel and Blitzo got on the bed.

"Alright suga tits, let's get this show on da road, yeah?" Angel smirked and Blitzo immediately attacked Angel's lips with his own, wanting to get it over with as soon as possible. Blitzo wasn't really into it, but damn did that cherry flavor on his lips taste fucking delicious. Angel then snaked his tongue into Blitzo mouth and it was a battle to see who would win out in the end. 

"Oh, how very entertaining!" Stolas said from the side lines.

"Don't want to hear anything from the peanut gallery." Blitzo mumbled.

"I'm not a peanut!" Stolas defended and the spider and the imp rolled their eyes. Stolas was rich, horny mother fucker, but he was so incredibly stupid sometimes. The kissing turned into groping and groping turned into dry humping. Angel then grabbed onto Blitzo's dick and gave it a few firm strokes, making Blitzo moan in the process. Angel then lined Blitzo's dick with his ass and rocked his hips, causing the tip of Blitzo's dick to poke through.

Blitzo took a deep inhale as his breath hitched in his throat. Angel let out a small gasp, now Blitzo isn't the biggest dick he ever had, but it was certainly one of the longest. Blitzo bottomed out quickly, "Damn Angel, your ass is tight! And no lube to boot!" 

"Shut up and fuck me ya Imp bitch." With no further words, Blitzo started to piston his dick in and out of Angel's ass.

"Oh yes." Stolas commented from the sideline and both Angel and Blitzo rolled their eyes, Angel more due to the fact that Blitzo's dick was hitting his prostate over and over again.

Both Angel and Blitzo came with a groan and a scream. "Well, thanks a lot for the fuck suga'." Angel said as he got his clothes back on. 

"Yeah yeah whatever." Blitzo said.

"Oh Blitzy! That was simply wonderful! But I still want just you."

"What the fuck?! Did you not get off on that?!"

Angel closed the door and smirked. He got money and got a quick fuck. He let the two argue about the horny owl's hard on and left.


	5. Day 4: D is for Dominance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Dominance
> 
> Pairing: Lucifer and Lilith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it is 12:30 in the morning here in Amish country, here is day 4! Enjoy!

"Excuse me? Did you just speak without permission?" Lilith asked as she stood over her husband. He was stripped down, naked as a newborn infant, sitting with his knees on the bed and hands on his thighs. 

"N-no, Ma'am." He stuttered, his cock fully erect, leaking and throbbing from no contact.

"Are you lying to me?" She asked again. Lucifer looked down and Lilith grabbed him by his blonde hair and yanked him up so he was looking her in the eyes. "I asked you a question."

"Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am." Lucifer quickly spit out. 

"Get on your back, hands at your sides and no touching." Lucifer quickly did as she said. Lilith crawled on top of him till her cunt was shivering above his face. "You have five minutes to make me cum, if you can do that, then I'll reward you." She smirked down at him and he quickly nodded. "But if you touch me, you won't get to cum. Understand?" He nodded again. "Use your words, Luci."

"Y-yes ma'am!"

"Good." Lilith purred and sat fully on Lucifer's face, who in return, wasted no time in diving in. "Mmm, yes Luci." Lilith moaned out as she felt her husband tongue glide across her folds and flick at her clit. Soon she felt his tongue slip inside her, his nose brushing against her bundle of nerves. She let out a breathy moan and began to rock her hips onto his face. It was almost just enough for Lilith, she was right on the edge of an orgasm but she couldn't quite get there, not without something or someone to help her out. "Y-you may hold me." She moaned out and Lucifer wasted no time in grabbing at her hips viciously.

"You taste so sweet my dear. So…. Delicious." Lucifer moaned against her clit, sending shivers running up and down her spine. She came with a scream of his name and she petted his hair as she rode out her high.

"Very good, my love. That only took about 4 minutes. A new record." She cooed as she slid her way down his chest until her dripping pussy was hovering just above the place he wanted to be touched lost. "You deserve a reward." She slid into his dick with ease and Lucifer let out the mlsexoest moan Lilith had ever heard, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she started to bounce on his cock.

"Oh fuck!" Lucifer yelled as his head was thrown back and hit the pillow. "O-oh my Dad!" He gripped Lilith's hips again and helped her guide herself, his own hips thrusting upwards to meet her own.

"Oh fuck, Luci! Yes! Right there! F-fuck!" Lilith screamed and Lucifer smirked. His wife may be the dominant one, but only he would be able to make her scream like that. "A-almost th-there!" Lilith's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her tongue peaking out of her mouth. Suddenly, her walls clamped down around Lucifer's cock and she came, hard, squirting all over Lucifer's chest and abdomen. Feeling her cum that hard sent Lucifer over the edge just after her. They both rode out their high together and Lilith collapsed on top of her husband.

"Damn, babe." Lucifer huffed out, a smile wide on his face.

"Shhh… don't talk."

"Yes ma'am."


	6. Day 5: E is for Electrostimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Electrostimulation
> 
> Pairing: Vox/Velvet
> 
> Erotic electrostimulation (abbreviated erotic e-stim[1] and also known as electrosex) is a sexual practice involving the application of electrical stimulation to the nerves of the body, with particular emphasis on the genitals, using a power source (such as a TENS, EMS, violet wands, or made-for-play units) for purposes of sexual stimulation. Electrostimulation has been associated with BDSM activities, and erotic electrostimulation is an evolution of that practice.
> 
> Kind of setting this is a time where people didn't really do this at all, so it's new for everyone!!! And this one is gonna be very loosely tied to the very last story that will be published on New Years Eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this one was actually pretty fun to write lol I hope you all enjoy DAY 4!

Vox, Velvet and Valentino were all sitting inside Valentino's penthouse, going over some new things to try for the studio. "We need something new… something fresh… something we haven't done yet." Valentino groaned out and rubbed his face with his upper pair of arms. Zs called out when he saw Val stand and walk away. 

"Going to the club, I need a drink and see my Angel Cakes work it." Valentino entered the elevator and left the other two Vs sitting there.

"So, Voxxy." Velvet said.

"Yes, doll?" He replied, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"Val is gone, and well, it's been awhile since we did anything. Why don't we experiment with some shit, ya know… to also help Val out. Kill two birds with one stone?" 

"I like the way you think." He smirked and began to run his hands(?) over her thighs. God how he wished he could kiss her, but being a T.V. demon, that was a little on the harder side to do. They normally did the same things over and over again, being that half the stuff he could do involved his mouth but again, he had a television for a head. Frustrated with the situation, his body accidently sent out little jolts of electricity which made Velvet let out a soft moan. 

"Oh, Voxxy! What was that?!" She looked at him, lust filling her eyes and her piggytails slightly damp from sweat.

"Sorry, I got a tad frustrated and my body sent out an electrical current. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Fuck no! Do it again!" She moaned, throwing her head back against the arm of the couch. Vox looked at her with some slight concern but did it again anyway, but with a little more volts than the last time. "Oh! Fuck!" Velvet yelped, grabbing at the cushions the best she could without tearing them to shreds.

"Does that… feel good?" Vox asked, the worry slowly fading away as he continued to look at his doll, damp with sweat, tongue hanging out and eyes crossed.

"Please, Vox. More." She panted and he happily obliged, all worry gone from his system. Seeing his Velvet like this, he quickly shed his clothes and moved the velvety purple undies Velvet was wearing to the side. 

"Damn, Doll face, you're so wet, and just from a little electricity?" She nodded at him, not trusting her words. He smirked down at her and slid his hard cock all the way into her. She moaned at the feeling. He pulled out and when he pushed back in, he sent a little jolt through her. She yelped and moaned his name like a prayer to Lucifer himself. He did this every time he pushed himself back in.

"FUCK!" her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her chest heaving quickly as she felt her orgasm approaching. "S-so close!"

"Cum for me, scream my name." Vox whispered and sent a particularly high jolt through her and she screamed as her orgasm took over her.

"VOX!" She screamed, Vox followed closely behind her, still sending some electricity through her until they both came down from their highs.

"Shit. That was… perfect." Vox breathed heavily.

"So… think Valentino would wanna use electricity in his next porno?" 

"Yeah, I think electricity would be a helluva thing to use!" Both Velvet and Vox turned to the voice behind them. There stood Valentino, smiling smugly at the two. "Honestly, I can't believe we didn't think of this sooner! Hey, can I have a go?" Vox threw a pillow at Val who caught it with ease. "Get dressed you two, we have some electroshit to take care of."


	7. Day 6: F is for Foot Fetish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Feet
> 
> Pairing: Husk/Angel Dust

Husk and Angel Dust have been dating for about a year now, after the millionth time of Angel flirting and trying to bed Husk, it finally paid off. Angel was at the bar when it happened and Husk was even more grumpy than he normally was. "If I agree to go out on a date with you that ends in a quick fuck, will you fuck off with the constant flirting?!" Husk asked and Angel's eyes lit up.

"Yeah yeah, sure whateva!" Angel exclaimed excitedly. A week later, they had their date, a small ma and pop restaurant on the outskirts of the city. The two talked about everything and anything, well, Angel did most of the talking, but Husk had seemed to find himself actually listening to the spider's rambles. After their meal they ended up back in Angel's room at the hotel.

"Well, ya know, I thought your room would be a lot messier." Husk said as he looked around the sparkling, pristine room.

"Yeah, well… I kinda took the whole week ta clean it, since I knew ya were commin' ova." Angel said, blushing as he looked at the floor. Husk was generally surprised that Angel had put so much effort into this, maybe he wasn't that bad if a guy after all. That was also first night they had sex, Husk had asked if he could use Angel's feet, since Husk might of had a thing for feet. But Angel was quick to deny his request, not liking the way his feet looked, he couldn't let Husk see them. Husk of course understood and let it go. He would wait patiently for the day to come. And this is what started off the relationship.

Now, it was just about a year later and Angel was ready. He had sent Husk a letter asking him to meet him in his room at eight. It was five minutes till, and Angel was extremely nervous. He was already completely stripped, shoes and all, waiting on his bed for his kitty.

When Husk finally came walking through the door, using the spare key Angel had given him, stopped in tracks when he saw the naked spider laying on the bed waiting for him. His eyes raked over Angel's form, admiring everything about him. The way his fur was always so clean and soft, the long arms and slender fingers. His legs which would go on for miles, and finally, his feet. Husk never thought he had seen such beautiful feet in his life. Husk started for maybe a minute to long and Angel had quickly pulled his feet up to him and looked down. "Ya think they're digustin', don't ya?" He asked, fighting the tears that threatened to spill. Husk quickly hurried over to him and grabbed his face, forcing Angel to look at him.

"I think they are the most beautiful feet that I've ever seen." He spoke softly, planting a sweet and soft, but needy kiss onto Angel's lips. Angel was a tad hesitant at first, but he could feel the love that Husk was putting into the kiss and knew that he was telling the truth. Husk then gently pushed Angel onto his back, trailing kisses down his jaw, neck and chest. He made his way to the long slender legs and finally, to the feet. Husk looked up at Angel, who was blushing madly but gave a slight nod. 

Husk then took a foot in his hand and slowly licked from the heel to the tip of his big toe. Angel, surprising even himself, let out a soft moan. Husk then took the big toe and slowly wrapped his lips around it, sucking gently, his rough tongue going over the padding. Angel shuddered at the feeling, never having experienced this before, it was surprisingly so incredibly sexy. Husk purred when he saw Angel's flustered state, he never felt so honored, so privileged. 

"So beautiful." He said as he licked another strip up Angel's other foot, giving it the same attention as the other one. "So perfect." He moaned against it. "Absolutely stunning." Angel couldn't take much more of the praise, sure he was used to being praised in bed, but this was coming from Husk. His kitty. The words sounded so much more sincere than his clients or the John's he would use.

"H-Husk, please." He whined and Husk was happy to oblige. His cock had already unsheathed itself from it's hidden crotch pocket and was leaking precum. Husk lubed up Angel's hole and slowly started to stretch it open, getting it ready to take him and make sure his barbs didn't hurt too much, even though Angel loved the feeling it gave him. Angel moaned at the feeling of Husks claws stretching open. Once Husk deemed Angel ready enough, he lined himself up and gave one quick thrust.

Husk gave Angel time to adjust before he started to move. Husk grabbed both of Angel's feet and brought them to rest against shoulder and chest, giving him a whole new angle to hit the spider demon's prostate, making him scream out in pleasure. Husk took his feet and began to suckle on them again all while continuing his thrust. "Fuck, baby, you're so tight! Fuck you feel so good, so beautiful baby!" Husk groaned, feeling his orgasm beginning to build.

Angel couldn't muster any words, the feeling is his stretching, prostate being hit and his feet getting so much attention, was almost too much for him. But what really got Angel going, was when Husk began to jerk him off. Angel threw his head back and screamed so loud, he was surprised none of the windows shattered. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck! Don't stop, please! Don't fucking stop!" Angel screamed, eyes shut tight. His orgasm peaking, Husk sped up everything. Both of them were panting, moaning, screaming mess of sweat and fur.

Both demons came at the same time, panting and breathing heavily as they looked into each other's eyes. "I love you, Husky." Angel said as he yawned.

"I love you too, Ange." Husk replied as he kissed a sweet, soft, tender kiss to the spider. "Goodnight, babe. Tomorrow, I'll make you breakfast in bed, and we will watch your favorite shows.." Husk spoke as he Angel began to fall asleep. He truly did love the spider, and today proved to him that Angel loved him too. He would be the only one to make Angel feel that good and more confident. And he would never let him forget it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey a little update! Tomorrow is going to be a double update!! That's right, two stories in one day! Stay tuned!


	8. Day 7: G is for Gagging PART ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Gagging
> 
> Pairing: Vaggie/Charlie

Vaggie was standing by the hotel door wearing a red dress and some black heels. You see, Vaggie and Charlie are finally going on a date. The first date that they will have had since before the open in my of the hotel a few months back. "Wow, Vaggie! You look amazing!" Charlie said as she approached her date. She wore a red and black pants suit, similar to the one she wears every day, but more .. fancy in a way.

"Thanks, Hon. You look spectacular as well." Vaggie smiled. The two then set off on their date. They ate food, danced to some music, and eventually made their way back to their shared bedroom on the most top floor of the hotel. Vaggie, by this time, was exhausted. All Charlie did was talk about how they could improve on the hotel, what kinds of foods they should serve at the hotel, new rehabilitation programs they should try, how to get more guests into the hotel.

"Charlie."

"Maybe we could build a pool!"

"Charlie."

"Maybe do some art classes!"

"Char-"

"COOKING CLASSES!"

Vaggie then took a pair of panties from the drawer and stuffed them in Charlie mouth, making her gag slightly. "Now will you shut up and listen to me for once tonight?!" Vaggie asked sternly. Charlie nodded, a slight blush creeping onto her already rosie cheeks. "You have done nothing but talk about the hotel since we left. Tonight was supposed to be our night. Just us. No hotel talk.

"Bumf.." Charlie tried talking, but was muffled by the panties and Vaggie stuffed them in her mouth a little further, really making Charlie gag and rub her legs together.

"No bu- is…. Is this turning you on?" Vaggie asked and Charlie just kinda shrugged. "Well… in that case. I'll use this to my advantage." Vaggie walked closer to Charlie wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck. "Now, this night is about you… and me. I don't want to hear anything about the hotel until tomorrow morning. Understood?" Charlie nodded. "Good." Vaggie yanked the panties from Charlie's mouth and kissed her with so much passion and hunger, Charlie responded right away, kissing back with just as much heat.

Soon both girls were naked, Charlie was riding Vaggies's thigh until Vaggie had an idea. She flipped Charlie over and left her on the bed. When she came back, she was wearing the biggest strap-on they had. "Okay, since you apparently like gagging, thanks for telling me that by the way, I thought, let's try some sixty-nine and see if I can't get you gag a bit?" Charlie nodded excitedly. Vaggie laid on her back and Charlie got into her position above her.

Vaggie soon dived right into Charlie's dripping pussy, licking up everything Charlie gave out. Charlie moaned and that turned Vaggie on even more, she thrusted her hips into Charlie's mouth, successfully making Charlie gag over the dildo. It made Charlie's legs shake and tremble even more. Soon Charlie was cumming and Vaggie cleaned everything up, helping Charlie come down from her high. The two rolled over and were laying text to each other. "Vaggie?"

"Hm?"

"Let me help you get off. I wanna hear you gag too." The moth girl smirked and the two spent the rest of the night doing just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, gagging was kinda hard for me to write, but I hope I did a decent job!


	9. Day 7: G if for Gagging PART TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Gagging
> 
> Pair: Arackniss/Sir Pentious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was short... I'm trying to make longer ones but this day was hard for me to do!

"Oh, ssssshit!" Sir Pentious moaned as his small spider sucked one of his dicks and jerked off the other, occasionally switching dicks. "Yesssss, Nisssssssssy!" He moaned out. Arackniss could tell that his snake was getting close, so he worked harder, that is, until Pentious pushed him off. Arackniss looked at him confused, why did he push him off? What did he have planned that he didn't know about?

"Penny? Everythi-" Pentious had flipped the two over and stared down at the tiny spider underneath him.

"Shhhhhhh, itsss okay, Nissss. Let me take care of you now." Pentious said, as he cupped the spider's cheek and kissed him passionately. He trailed his kisses down Arackniss' jaw, neck torsos. Then, in another quick movement, flipped Arackniss, so he was on his hands and knees. Pentious then began to lick and tongue fuck his ass. Arackniss let out a loud moan, loving the feeling. Pentious' tongue, being a snake, was the best at eating out his ass, the way it flicked and got so deep. When Pentious thought he was good and opened enough he aligned both his dicks at the hole and thrusted deep inside, causing the spider to scream out in pain and pleasure.

"Oh, shit! Penny! God yes! Penny! Penny! Penny!" Arackniss moaned out his name. But as much as Pentious loved hearing his little spider pray to him, he wanted something different. As he thrusted into his spider at an alarming rate, he snaked his tail up towards Arackniss' head and quickly stuffed into his mouth, causing the spider to gag, sending vibrations all the way up Pentious' body. Pent shivered and continued to thrust his tail in and out of the spider's mouth.

"Fuck, Nissssssss!" His thrusts got sloppier and he began to pump the spider, helping him edge closer to his own climax. Arackniss was the first to break and Pentious followed soon after. "Damn."

"Yeah, holy shit." The two looked at each other and smiled. Pentious helped the smaller demon to the bathroom, running a warm bath with bath bombs and essential oils. 

"Let me take care of you now." The two kissed and Pent helped Arackniss into the waiting tub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, gagging was a bit hard for me but I hope I did a good job! I liked how this one came out lol 
> 
> Another double update tomorrow!!!
> 
> Also!!! If you love Hazbin Hotel and need a great story to read, TrueKindaLove19 has an amazing story called Screams From Hell. Please go check it out!


	10. Day 8: H is for Humiliation PART ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Humiliation
> 
> Pairing: Arackniss/OC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard lol

Arackniss woke up to the smell of bacon. The savory smell wafted it's way into his nose and he practically drooled at the thought of putting some of it onto his taste buds. He jumped out of bed and made his way to the kitchen, trying to act like he wasn't going to have a boner for just the smell of breakfast. When he walked into the kitchen, he spotted her, dressed in her black and green robe, red hair in a messy bun at the top of her head, neck exposed to show off the purple bruises he left the night before. She was absolutely gorgeous. Stunning. He made his way over to her and wrapped four of his arms around her waist, bending slightly to rest his chin on her shoulder, watching her cook. "Morning beautiful." He smiled.

"Morning to you too, hot stuff." She giggled and turned her head to peck his cheek. "You hungry? Breakfast should be just about done."

"Starving." He said as he pecked her lips before she could turn around and continue making the food.

"Good, make yourself useful and grab some plates and cups?" She asked sweetly.

"No problem, darling." He let her go and grabbed the shit she asked for and set up the small eating table they had in the corner of the kitchen. "Veera?" He asked, making his way back over to his darling little fox.

"Hm?" She hummed, plating the bacon on some paper towels to soak up some of the grease.

"I love you." He said as he bent down to kiss her.

"I love you too." She said as she smiled against his lips. 

"Good, so you wouldn't mind if I did… this?" He quickly flipped her around, grabbing her by the hips and walking her towards the big window in the living room.

"A-Arackniss? Wha-what are you d-doing?" She asked, blushing as he pushed her against the window. He trailed kisses down her neck and lightly bit her shoulder. "B-babe! The neighbors!" She moaned. He looked out towards the city, they were high enough to where other demons probably wouldn't notice them, but not high enough to hide them if they were to be seen.

"You know you like it, whore." His upper hands worked slowly, pushing the robe down while his lower hands held her in place by her hips. His upper hands moved to now fully exposed breasts, lightly pinching her nipples and rolling them in between his fingers. She arched her back and let out a breathy sigh. Suddenly, he pushed her up against the window, her breasts pressed against the chilled glass. "You like that? You like when I put out on display? What would everyone think if they saw you now?" He asked, gripping tightly in her hips, surely leaving bruises in their wake.

He took one of his lower hands and began to hike up the bottom of the robe, dipping his hand between her legs and gliding his slender fingers between her folds, slicking his fingers with her juices. She moved and bucked her hips, trying to gain some sort of fricken. Her face was beet red as she moaned when one of his fingers entered her, his thumb pressed against her clit. She watched as some demons walked by on the streets, three floors down from the window. He pressed his body against hers and pressed his dick against her ass. She moaned particularly loudly, and some of the citizens outside looked up, looking directly into her eyes. "A-Arackniss…." She stuttered out.

"Word?" He asked as he stopped his moments. She whined at the loss of friction and bucked her hips against his hand.

"Green!" She moaned out and he entered another finger and began to thrust them faster.

"You like when people watch you, don't ya? You love when people stare at you, slut. You want my dick?" She nodded her head. "Beg for it."

"Please! Please fuck me while they watch!" She yelled, for some reason, the humiliation of being watched turned on her even more. It was new, it was exciting and Veera never felt so embarrassed and so good. Arackniss groaned.

"As you wish, pet." He removed his fingers, placed his upper hands against the window and lined his hard cock against her soaking cunt. He suddenly thrusted in and set a fast pace, giving Veera no time to adjust. He placed his hand back on her hip and gripped tightly, thrusting in and out of her like it would be their last time. "You love being watched, don't you?"

"Yes!" She screamed, her orgasm beginning to build inside the pit of her stomach. "I-im g-gonna…"

"Cum for me, let them see you squirt all over the window." Her face darkened even more as she let out a scream as she came, squirting all over the window. Arackniss soon followed after, pulling out as soon as he came. "Now, get down on your knees and lick your sweet juices off the window. She did as she was told, looking at the small crowd that had formed below. They watched as she cleaned her own orgasm with her own tongue, most beginning to rub their own dicks through their pants. 

When Veera was done, Arackniss helped her up and held her against him. He slowly petted her hair and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. She sighed, contently and nuzzled against his chest. "I'm hungry." She smiled lazily.

"You go ahead and get cleaned up and in bed, I'll bring back the food and then we can cuddle and watch your favorite movie."

"Sounds like a date." They two kissed and Veera left to the bedroom. Arackniss coming in moments later with their food, settling down beside her. They popped in the Corpse Bride and spent the rest of the day in bed.


	11. Day 8: H is for Humiliation PART TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Humiliation
> 
> Pairing: Tom Trench/Katie Killjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also hard lol

"Welcome to Channel 666 news! I'm Katie Killjoy!"

"And I'm Tom Trench!"

"Shut up, Tom, today we have…" the news went on like normal, Katie putting down everyone and everything and Tom just basically sitting there, wondering why he was there and how he got paired with such a bitch of a co-anchor. 

"Tom? Tom!" Katie yelled, her smile still wicked as ever but now laced with annoyance and irritation.

"Huh?" He asked, looking around to see everyone's eyes on him.

"You're such a fucking loser Tom." She said, "we are fucking working and you just sitting their like a unicorn with a candy cane up it's ass! Seriously! Why did Vox ever put me with such a fucked up co host will be beyond me!" She rambled on. Tom just watched her go on and on about what a waste he was. But what caught his eye was how the lighting caught her hair in just the right way, and made her red eyes shine with such passion. And the way she was trying to humiliate him on tv? It was all too cute. And what was this feeling? Love? No. Affection? Nope. Ah! Lust! Yes, lust!

Tom had enough, as he shot up and pinned her down against the news table top and growled in her face. "Shut. The fuck. Up." 

Katie stared at him, her red eyes wide open, no words or sounds leaving her mouth. He suddenly kissed her with hungry, molding his…. Whatever with her lips. When he pulled away, Katie slapped him. "Oh, yeah. Just like that." He moaned. Katie hit him again, not sure how to even feel at this moment. She never experienced this before, was she weirded out? Angry? Confused? Slightly turned on? All of the above? Tom flipped her over and pinned her against the table. Now, she could easily overpower him if she wanted to, but did she want to? Before she had time to ponder on this, she felt her dress being hiked up her to lower back and her panties being pushed to the side.

"If you don't want this, just say so." He whispered in her ear. When she didn't say anything, he took that as the okay and he slammed his dick into her drenched lower regions. They both let out a moan and he started to thrust. She was lost in the pleasure she hadn't experienced in so long, the wonderfulness of it, until someone sneezed, she looked up through her lust filled eyes and saw the entire need team watching. Her eyes widened and she began to protest but Tom cut her off. "Let them watch you, slut."

A few minutes later, they both came, both seeing stars and visions of white that could only be described as what heaven looked like. When their breathing slowed down, Tom pulled out and slapped her ass. She got up and sat down in her chair, the mixture of their juices now pooling into a puddle under her. "Um… we were still  
… live." One of the camera demons said and Katie could've sworn her face was melting from how hot she got. She stood up, quietly, slowly. Then she left. She just had sex on live tv and she was so embarrassed, but yet…. She couldn't help but feel herself get excited again. Being humiliated like that, when she was the one who did the humiliating? By Tom fucking Trench no less? She ran to the bathroom to help herself find one more release before she returned.

Once she did return, she sat down and acted like nothing had happened. The news finally ended and she grabbed Tom by his mask. "Round two?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated on December 8th in case date is wrong lol


	12. Day 9: I is for Impact Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Impact Play
> 
> Pairing: Moxxie/Millie
> 
> Impact Play is basically consentual hitting. Ex: Spanking with hands, whips, canes, etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is a bit sort, but tomorrow's will be longer!

All day, Millie had been reading the shit out of her husband, Moxxie. Shaking her hips, bending over lower than normal to pick something up, "accidentally" brushing against Moxxie when she needed to get by. Blitzo, of course, was completely oblivious to it and Loona just didn't care, but Moxxie knew what she was doing. Oh, did he know. Mille had been wanting to get down and dirty for a while now, but with Blitzo always wanting to party or hang out of fucking stalk them with his video camera, they never got the chance to. So she resorted to some fun teasing, pushing Moxxie knowing he wouldn't do anything in public. Ever the gentleman.

But when they finally got home, Moxxie had pushed Millie against the door as soon as it was locked. "You have been a fucking tease, all damn day, Millie. And I believe, you need to be punished." Millie squealed, already hot and bothered from a long of teasing.

"Y-yes, sir." She moaned out.

"Go get ready, I'll be in shortly." She couldn't move quick enough, stripping clothes and throwing them anywhere on her way to the bedroom. But shortly Moxxie was not. He took his grand old time. After about thirty minutes of doing absolutely nothing, Moxxie decided he would go to his beloved wife. Upon entering the bedroom, Moxxie groaned as he saw his wife, naked and ass high in the air waiting for him. He walked over to her and rubbed her ass gently. "Such a good girl waiting for me."

"Always for you, sir." She said as she wiggled those plump cheeks in his face.

"But you weren't today, were you?"

"No, sir."

"How many do you think you deserve?"

"Twenty, sir."

"Twenty? Hmm… I think twenty would be plenty." He landed a firm, hard slap across one of her cheeks. She screamed which ended in a moan. "Count."

"One!" Slap. "Two!" Slap. "Three!" And so on. "Fifteen!" Millie cried out and Moxxie rubbed her ass, soothing the red hand prints he left.

"Five more, love. Do you want me to use my hand? Or should I get Fabio?" He asked.

"F-Fabio." She moaned out, just thinking about getting smacked by Fabio had Millie pooling on the bed sheets even more. Moxxie just walked to their closest, rummaging around for Fabio. When he finally found him, he walked back over. Millie got a look at the black cane, she shivered in anticipation. Five more wacks were given and when they were done, Moxxie soothed the led lumps formed across her ass. 

"Was that too hard, Millie?" He asked soothingly.

"If it was I would've said our word, Moxxie." She smiled. "But, I can please have your dick now?" Moxxie smiled and lined himself up with her soaking wet pussy. With one quick thrust, he was fully seated inside her. They spend the next couple of hours like that. But, unbeknownst them, a certain Imp with a video camera, had seen everything.

"What the fuck Moxxie!" He whispered, "you kinky sonofabitch." Blitzo might've been a grade A asshole, but he deleted the video and left, he had SOME morals.


	13. Day 10: J is for Japenese Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Japenese Bondage
> 
> Pairing: Niffty/O.C.
> 
> Japanese Bondage is just like, a little more intense than regular bondage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a longer one! I actually had a really fun time wiritng this one! It was such a nic change in pace and I just think this was super lovey. Enjoy!

Niffty scurried around the hotel sweeping, dusting, mopping, rebuilding parts of fallen ceilings and shit. "Niffty, darling, you keep up that pace you could hurt!" Alastor called from the floor up the ladder towards the small cyclops up at the top. She ignored Alastor and went even faster, you see, Niffty had plans tonight. Big plans. Really big plans. She and her boyfriend were going to try something new, and he was at home, all day, practicing what he wanted to do and she was super excited.

Finally when the day ended, Niffty made her goodbye rounds and ran off to her tiny home on the edge of the city. Her boyfriend, who calls himself Thrasher now (real name Greg, I know, so menacing), was already waiting for her. "Hey babe." The slightly taller, green eyed, sharp toothed cyclops smiled. They braced into a long, tight, loving brace before he escorted her towards the kitchen. He had set up a romantic dinner, set with candles, rose pedals and slow jazz. 

"Oh, babe. You didn't have to do all this!" She smiled brightly, her short orange bob bouncing lightly as she turned around to smile at him.

"Oh, hush. With what we are about to do, I had to make sure you remembered that you are a Queen." He pecked her lips in a short but passionate kiss, which she returned eagerly. Dinner was quiet, but an uncomfortable quiet. More like an excited, anxious kind of quiet. A quiet where they felt if they said anything, it would ruin the mood for later and neither wanted that. Once their plates were clean, and the table was cleared, they made their way to the finished basement. There, is where the fun was going to be held.

Things started off slow, the two held onto each other gently, kissing passionately, slowly removing each other's clothing. Piece by piece, lips only breaking apart for a moment if needed. It was loving, slow, wonderful, beautiful. This was something new to the both of them and they wanted it to be special, memorable. A moment in their lives where they got a little freaky. 

Once they were both completely stripped from the articles of clothing, he gently grabbed her hand and took her to the table he had set out, covered in blankets and pillows to make it a tad more comfortable. "Just, lie back and let me take care of the rest." Thrasher said, she gave her nod in response and got into the table. From there, Thrasher took some rope, and began to tie it around Niffty's body in intricate little patterns. 

He tied her legs open, bringing the top onto her stomach to make more little patterns. The rope was tight enough for her to be immobile, but loose enough to not be unbreathable. He ended it with rope between and around her tiny breasts, just tight enough to cause her skin to turn a light shade of purple. When he was finished, he looked at her, admiring his work, admiring her and how beautiful she looked all tied up just for him, by him.

He took his hands and slowly, gently, teasingly up her legs, across her stomach and gently grazing his fingertips across her hard nipples. She shivered and let out a small moan. "You are so beautiful, Niffty. Absolutely beautiful." He breathed out, his carmel eyes wondering over her petite frame. Niffty wanted to touch him, badly, but her hands were tied at her ankles. Unable to touch him even if she tried too.

"Please, Thrash, please." She moaned out, breath shaking from anticipation. 

"Please what, my Queen?" He whispered in her ear, his breath ghosting the back of her neck as he did.

"Please, touch me." His breath hitched in his throat at her words, sure they have had sex before, but this was more intimate somehow. He stood behind her and slid his hands down her breasts, lightly squeezing them, getting a gasp in return. He ran his fingers over her nipples and flicked them, causing another beautiful gasp from her delicate lips. He tugged and played with her breasts for a few moments before he could feel his own sex hardening. 

He moved around her and stood in front of her face. She opened her mouth, wanting to feel him, taste him, make him feel good. With her tongue hanging out and mouth wide open, he took the opportunity to slowly push his dick inside her wet, awaiting lips. He groaned at the feeling of her tongue on the underside of his shaft, her lips enclosed around him, vibrations from her hums and moans sent electricity coursing through him. 

He held her head still as he slowly thrusted into her, on hand snaking its way to her own awaiting sex. Gliding two fingers across her folds and toying with her clit. She moaned loudly on his cock, causing him to put a little more pressure on her pussy. He quickly inserted two fingers inside of her, thrusting them in and out. Soon it was all too much, and he didn't want to finish before he could get started. 

He swiftly pulled his hand and his dick away from her, causing her to let out a small whine. The lewd look on her face caused him to smirk. He quickly moved his way to like himself up with her, as soon as he was straight, his hips met hers in a swift, quick thrust. Both groaned at the sudden jolt of pleasure that seeped through them, both of their legs shaking slightly. Thrasher then started his slow, precise thrusts, making sure to hit the spot within her walls, knowing it'll turn her into a moaning screaming mess.

"Ah! Th-Thrasher! P-please! Ah! D-dont stop!" Niffty yelled, wishing that she could just touch her boyfriend. Thrasher, meanwhile, had one had gripping at her waist and the other running over the rope that held her down. "I-im g-gonna cum!" Niffty shouted, so Thrasher took the hand that was ok her hip and placed in on her abdomen, his thumb now rubbing harsh circles onto her sensitive, swollen clit. Niffty screamed as she came, her vaginal walls clamping down on Thrasher's dick, causing his hips to stutter and release inside of her. Both of them breathed heavily, sweat and cum mixing together like a euphoric cocktail. 

Slowly, Thrasher pulled out and watched as their mixed juices dribbled out and into the blankets below. He then slowly untied her, until she was completely free, now slumping on the table, limbs dangling off the edges. Thrasher then picked her up bridal style and set her down in the tub. He put the water to a nice like warm and filled it with Niffty's favorite orange scented bubble bath. He washed her until all the sweat and cum were gone, next he massaged her head while also washing it. He rinsed her off and carried her bed, dried her and stuck on an oversized tee. He tucked her in and went to get cleaned up himself. Once he returned, got in bed and spooned his Queen from behind, whispering sweet words and praising her for being such a good girl. The two fell asleep in each other's arms, and dreamed sweet, sexy dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg over 1000 hits! That's the most I've ever gotten on anything on here! You guys are so amazing! Thank you to everyone who helped me out with this and everyone who read, left a comment and or a kudo! You guys are seriously the best and I love you all!


	14. Day 11: K is for Klismaphilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Klismaphilia
> 
> Pairing: Vox/Valentino
> 
> Klismaphilia is basically getting liquid inserted into your ass. And some people get turned on by it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is like, really short and only because I had no idea what the hell to do with this one. Like, this one was the hardest one yet, I'm so sorry!

"Valentino, are you sure you wanna do this? I mean, I like a little something-something up my ass as much as the next guy, but this?" Vox said as he held the nozzle pump thing. 

"Yes, Voxxy, I'm sure!" Valentino replied, pants and briefs around his ankles and ass sticking out as he bent over his desk.

"Oh...kay…" Box said unsure, but proceeded to stick the nozzle in Valentino's ass, squeezing the liquid ecstasy into his rectum. Valentino moaned slightly as the feeling of his ass being filled with liquid practically made his dick hard. The drugs took almost immediate effect, making him even more blissed out. 

"V-voxxy!" Valentino stuttered.

"Yeah, Val?" 

"Let me suck your dick."

"......excuse me?"

"Let me suck your fucking dick ya hoe bag!"

"Okay, one, you okay? And two, fuck you, you're a hoe bag." 

Valentino then grabbed the tv head and ripped his pants off ..quite literally, and began to suck his soft cock. Vox would normally just push Val away for such aggressive behavior, but something about Val being drugged up turned him on.

Vox's dick hardened quickly and he moaned as Val's tongue caressed the underside of his cock. "Fuck, Val." 

"Fill me again and fuck me, please?!" Valentino begged. This was new, Valentino never begged…..ever. And Vox would be damned again if he didn't take this opportunity. Vox gladly pumped Valentino with more drugs through his anus and swiftly thrusted deep inside him, hitting his prostate. Valentino moaned loudly, which also was a surprise because Val was rarely ever vocal in bed. Both Val and Vox came at the same time.

"That was fucking sexy." Vox huffed.

"Again?"


	15. Day 12: L is for Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Limits
> 
> Pairing: Alastor/Valentino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having a bit of trouble with this one, wasn't sure how to go about it, but I figured this was the best way for me to write it.
> 
> SORRY THIS IS POSTED AO LATE! IVE BEEN REALLY BUSY AND DIDNT HAVE TIME TILL NOW! Hopefully tomorrow it won't be so late when I post.

"So, Al… baby. What would be your limits I'm sex?" Valentino asked.

"Excuse me?" Alastor asked, clearly surprised and repulsed by the sudden, sexual question.

"What are your sexual limits?" Valentino asked again.

"I'm sorry, Valentino, what does that have anything to do with the territory situation?" Alastor asked as Vox laughed. "Shut it you lazy excuse for entertainment." Alastor growled. Vox stopped laughing but his smirk remained. "We are in the middle of a meeting. You're being highly inappropriate!"

"Alright, alright , fine." Valentino put his hands up in defeat. After the meeting, Valentino trapped Alastor against the wall, his upper hands on either side of the deer demon's head.

"Valentino! What on Lucifer's evil name are you doing?!" Alastor just about yelled, as he was caught off guard (strange, I know, Al is never caught off guard).

"You never answered my question, Bambi." He smirked, voice low a rough.

"What blasted question?"

"What. Are. Your. Sexual. Limits?"

"I'm not going to answer you, instead I'll rip off your arms if you do not remove them in three seconds."

"Just answer the question and we can just go home." 

"Fine! I'd prefer nothing to with the act of sex, but if I had to say something, I don't know. I've never been interested in sex." Alastor answered truthfully.

"Well, how about we do an experiment then? See what your limits actually are?" 

"I'm sorry. What are y-" Alastor was cut off by Valentino kissing him. Alastor's every instinct told him to kill Valentino, but…. Alastor didn't want to. Alastor didn't know what to do, but he found himself melting into the kiss, wrapping his long thin arms around Val's neck as Valentino's lower set of arms pulled Alastor closer by his waist.

"Let's get back to my place, unless you would be more comfortable at your place?" 

"M-my place." As soon as Al was done speaking, he shadowed the two back to his radio tower. The two were quickly back into a heated kiss and Alastor made a small noise.

"So, you like this, Bambi?" Valentino smirked against the other's lips. All Al could do was manage a small nod. "Okay, let's get to some fun stuff." The two moved into the bedroom, which was spacious even with the giant king sized bed. The room was red and black, which is to be expected, and had this homely glow to it. Valentino gently pushed Alastor into the bed, never breaking the kiss. He began to undo Alastor's pants with his second set of arms, pulling them down swiftly. "If you like what I'm doing, saying green, if you need me to slow down, say yellow and if you want me to stop, say red. Got it?" Alastor nodded, "Good, now, let's get started."

Valentino slowly dragged his lips across to Al's jaw and down his neck. Hebteaiked his lips down Al's chest and thin stomach, stopping at his abdomen, suckling, leaving small bruises in his wake. Slowly, he traveled lower and looked up. "Color?"

"G-green?" Alastor asked unsure.

"I need you to be positive, Bambi."

"Green. Definitely green." Valentino then licked a long stripe, up Alastor's dick. Base to tip, slowly. Alastor arched his back and let out a loud moan. Valentino smirked and flicked the tip of Al's dick with his tongue. "Oh!" Al moaned again, this feeling was so forgein, but felt so damned good. Valentino then began to deep throat him, bobbing his head while fondling Alastor's sack, using another set of hands to grip at Alastor's thighs, making small crescent moons shapes in his skin.

After a moment, Alastor felt something probing at his ass. "RED!" He screamed and Valentino backed off instantly. "I'm sorry." Alastor frowned, only few have ever seen it and Valentino almost felt honored he got to witness the grinning demon frown, but he didn't like the fact it was about something like this.

"No need to be sorry, Bambi. This is about finding those boundaries, and you saying red let me know that your ass is off limits. For now, at least." Valentino soothed, standing up and petting Alastor's head. "Do you want to stop? Or would like me to continue what I was doing?" He asked softly, as to not scare away the deer.

"Can…. Can we continue?" Alastor asked hesitantly. 

"Of course." Valentino smiled lovingly. That night the two continued to find what Alastor liked, who knew the radio Demon could give such great fucking head?


	16. Day 13: M is for Masochism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Masochism
> 
> Pairing: Lucifer/O.C.
> 
> Masochism is basically getting off on anothers pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never felt right writing pain and stuff, but I tried my hardest to a good job. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> OMG OVER 2000 HITS! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING I LOVE YOU ALL THANK YOU!

"Is my sweet concubine ready?" Lucifer asked one of his guards, standing outside the dungeon. 

"Yes, your Majesty." The guard bowed and Lucifer made his way to the chamber. Once he entered, he saw his sweet second love, hands bound by chains, hanging in the wall, feet touching the floor. The beautiful humanoid fox demon, already covered in a light sweat, slightly moaning already, looked right at him.

"My sweet fox, do you know what you did to cause you to be here today?" He smiled sweetly. She nodded. "Now now, use your words, Addalynn." She looked up at him, shocked. He never used her real name. Never.

"I snuck out to see you before the Queen left for her tour." She spoke quietly.

"Yes, you did. That wasn't being a good girl. So, now you must be punished. She looked terrified, but at the same time, this is exactly what she wanted. She wanted that sexual torture, it got her off more than what she would like to admit, but she couldn't help it. She enjoyed it when she was alive, but demons, especially Lucifer, were so much more harsh with it. Really made her suffer, made her wait and even deny orgasms, and she lived for it. Lucifer gently raked the back of her nails down her cheek before giving her a hard slap. She bit her lip to keep back a cry that wanted to escape.

Suddenly, the door opened and a guard rolled in a table filled with different devices Lucifer would use on her. Just the sight of all the things laid about made her pussy drip slightly. Lucifer unchained his play thing as laid her back on another table. He tied her hands above her head and strapped them on the table, and he strapped her legs to the table legs. Her cunt exposed at the edge of the table, giving him a view he adored almost as much as his own wife's. With a gloves hand, he slowly slid two of his fingers against the wetness, getting a shiver and groan from his sweet. "My, my, my, have really been neglecting you this much?" He asked, smirking. He slapped her clit harshly, earning a yelp that turned into moan. He did it again, getting the same reaction. 

"P-please! I'm s-sorry!"

"I'm afraid apologies are going to save you this time, my dear. You disobeyed your King." He took a cane and smacked her thighs with it, red welts beginning to form against her tanned skin. "Count."

"One." Wack! "Two!" Wack! "Three!" Wack! "F-four!" Lucifer almost let a moan himself, seeing his concubine covered in welts and soon to be bruises. He reviled in this, these moments, his wife always being the dominant one in the bedroom, this made him feel powerful. Sure, being King of Hell made him powerful, but this was a different kind of powerful, a power he wanted so badly to have, but he was always denied. He gave a particularly hard wack with the cane to her calf and she cried out. "F-f-five!" Lucifer shivered. He set the cane down and this time used his hands to give the same treatment to her breasts. 

By this time, her pussy was forming a small puddle onto the floor. "What a mess you made." He untied her and pushed her to the floor. "Clean it." She let her tongue stick out as she licked her own juices from the ground. "Good girl, such a good girl for your Master." When she finished, he grabbed a fist full of her long raven hair and yanked it up, forcing her stand on shaky legs. He forced her over to a headlock device and put her in. Bent over, he gave a hard slap to ass, causing it to jiggle slightly. He ran his claws down her back, drawing beads of blood before slapping her ass again. He loved feeling her shiver under his touch, loved the dirty noises she made, just for him. He couldn't take it anymore, he u zipped his pants and forced his dick to grow, doubling his size (cause let's be honest, Lucifer would do something like this if he could).

Using the natural lubricant she supplies, he pushed himself into her and gave her no time to adjust, which caused her pain, but she loved it. She had a safe word to use if she couldn't handle it, and she never used it, not even once. The two lived for the pain mixed with pleasure. He reached her and he groaned at the tightness of her walls around his throbbing dick. "Fuck!" She yelled as began to move. 

"You like that slut? You love my hard, thick cock abusing your insides? Fucking you so hard you won't be able to walk to talk for a month?" She didn't answer and he didn't expect one. After a bit he slowed and she whined, but immediately stopped as she felt something big and thick probe at her ass. He never did ass play before, so this was new, but she was an adventurous demon and was excited. Lucifer pushed the dildo inside her ass, causing her scream to echo off the cell walls. 

Lucifer moved the dildo in time with his dick, alternating which ones were inside her so she was always filled with something. She moaned and screamed and trembled underneath the stimulation, she had cumed three times already but he never stopped. Overstimulation was counting her through her, she began to cry. She felt so good and she never wanted it to stop. She knew he was almost done when his hand gripped her throat, forcing her head back. His grip tightened harshly, as he thrusted inside her, her face turning slightly purple. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and drool dribbled it's way down her chin when he finally came. 

He let go of her neck and she fell forward, the two were breathing heavily, her more so from the lack of oxygen. "Now, my sweet. Do not disobey me again, because next time, you won't be able to cum."


	17. Day 14: N is for Nylons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Nylons
> 
> Pairing: Moxxie/Millie

"Where the hell is that sexy wife of yours Moxxie?" Blitzo asked, wiggling his eyebrows for effect.

"Home, she was sick this morning." He replied, ready to go home himself because we'll, he was stuck with Blitzo all day alone. I mean Loona was there too, but ya know…. Loona.

"Sick? Do imps even get sick?"

"Yes. They do." Moxxie sighed, rubbing his head. "Anyways, sir, it's the end of the day, I'm going to go home myself."

"Ok, Moxxie! I'll see you tomorrow!!!!!" Blitzo winked and Moxxie rolled his eyes. He gathered his shit and headed out. 

"See you tomorrow, Loona."

"Yeah, whatever."

Moxxie entered his house not too long after. "Millie! I'm home!" He called out but received no answer. Shrugging, he put his shit down and headed to the bedroom. When he opened the door, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Sitting on the bed in nothing but Nylon stocking and surrounded by scented candles, was Millie. 

"Oh, hey baby, how was work?" She asked, reading a book legs put into that sexy side pose. 

"W-what is all this?" He asked, gesturing to the room.

"Oh, I was feeling sexy today." She shrugged, but she knew exactly what she was doing. Faking being sick, just to set all this up. Just for her hubby. She nee what nylons did to him and she could already see him struggling within the confines of his pants. 

Suddenly, she pounced on and she giggled as Moxxie began to leave trails of kisses all over her neck. "You look delicious, my love." He lowered himself down her and began to lick at the nylons in her legs, sucking on them at her thighs. "Millie, you look ravishing." He moaned against her thigh, leaving hickies through the stockings. Millie shivered in response.

Moxxie then put attention where she wanted it most. He licked and sucked and fingered until she came undone around him. Then came his turn. He straddled her thigh until he was seated where the top of the stockings began. He lifted a part of them and stuck his dick between her thigh and the stocking, slowly thrusting. He groaned and moaned, putting his fingers back into Millie's dripping cunt, thrusting his fingers in tandem with his own thrusting cock. 

Both were a moaning mess, Millie cumming three more times before Moxxie finally finished on her leg. "Please, can you wear these more often?"


	18. Day 15: O is for Objectum Sexuality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Objects
> 
> Pairing: Valentino/Vox
> 
> Basically the sexual attraction to objects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these keep getting posted at random times, ive been busy and sick.

Valentino always had a weird sexual fetish towards objects. It first started with a radio, when he listened to his broadcast of a man by the name of Alastor ok the radio, the man's voice had made him fall in love with the radio. Which then turned into something more….. odd. He had cut a hole into the side of the radio he had, and fucked it. Yes. Fucked. It. But when he realized he had absolutely no chance with the radio Demon, he had set out to discover something else, but nothing seemed to satisfy the moth pimp.

That's when He appeared, his tall slender frame, the big flat face. He was absolutely beautiful, and he wasn't an old fuck who refused to keep up with the times. No, this man belonged on the television. 

Vox was a big shot in hell, inventing the television when he was alive, just for his business partner to take all the credit, which led to Vox killing the bastard and landing him here in hell. But as a punishment, his head was now the size of a 50 inch, flat screen t.v. But, it had its perks. He was an Overlord, ran the only news station in Hell, was popular amongst the lower class demons, though they only wanted to be on his good side. 

When Vox first met Val, he wanted nothing to do with him, but the other overlord was persistent. He introduced him to another overlord, who also happened to be way into the social media part of technology, Velvet. A doll demon, who loved getting her face out there and creating weird as shit in her lab. She was actually responsible for the situation Vox found himself in now. Laying naked on Valentino's bed, horny as the Porn Overlord himself. 

"I see Velvet's new aphrodisiac was a success!" Valentino purred into the TV heads would be ear. "I'm sorry it had come to this, but I just really find you attractive." Vox was surprised, he thought Val was just like this with everyone! I mean, Valentino flirted with everyone! How was he supposed to know the man he secretly had a crush on actually liked him back!

"If you wanted me naked….. all you had to do was ask." Vox whispered, he was sweating now and begging for release. Valentino growled in response and kissed the screen. It was times like this where Vox wished he could kiss back, taste the taste that was the moth. He imagined his taste to be that of smoke and mixed berries. Something he absolutely loved when he was alive. Valentino quickly stripped from his over dramatic clothing, and began to eat the tv demon out. His tongue moving in slow circles, one hand pumping Vox's dick and one on his own. Another set of hands gripping the other demon's ass, dragging him closer. 

He never thought, in a million years, He would get to fuck an object with an actual ass. This was a dream come true for the moth pimp. "Please, V-Val.. I need you." Vox moaned out, he hadn't had sex since getting to hell, and he desperately needed it.

"As you wish." Val cooed and in one quick motion, forgetting lube entirely, thrusted into the tv demon's ass, causing both to moan loudly. Static purring between them, Valentino set a slow pace at first, then gradually increased to an impossible speed. Valentino began to jerk Vox off and soon, both came with a loud moan. "Fuck, you're so pretty." Valentino smiled, a hand stroking the side of Vox's screen. "My pretty little Tv."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is a TRIPLE update!!


	19. Day 16: P is Pregnancy Kink part ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Prganancy 
> 
> Pairing: Blitzo/O.C.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed yesterday! I was sick and had no energy to do anything! So here is a quadruple update! Love you all!

Blitzo had discovered Ella when on the job, she heard of I.M.P. from an occult friend. She discovered her husband had cheated on her and called I.M.P. to rid of him. Blitzo took the job because he wanted money, what he didn't expect was to see a beautiful woman, round with a child, to be his client. Now he has seen many people, slept with many people, but never had he wanted someone so much. A human person nonetheless.

"So, I need you to make it like a random murder. Nothing to lead back to me." Ella spoke as Blitzo stared at her. 

"You know, we don't get many humans calling for our services, normally demons wanting revenge on the living."

"Yeah well, I have friends in low ….. low places."

"I see…"

"So how much do I owe you?" Her aloe green eyes piercing his.

"A good night in bed." He smirked.

"Deal."

"Wait… what?!" Blitzo couldn't believe his ears, he was so shocked he could've sworn he shit himself.

"Deal. A night in bed is better than money. Besides, not like you could get me pregnant." She said, pointing to her already swollen abdomen. 

"Oh fuck yes! I demand payment upfront."

"No problem." She smirked, she couldn't deny that he was charming in his own way. His hyper personality and big eyes. The way he was so confident gave her goosebumps. Besides, who wouldn't take the opportunity to fuck something from hell? Well,maybe not many people, but she wasn't a saint, so she didn't care. 

Suddenly, two were naked and she was on top of him, riding his cock like she hadn't been fucked in months. Gripping his horns like her life depended on it. "Fuck, El! You feel so good! That tight pregnant pussy taking me in so good!" Blitzo groaned, his claws digging into her hips.

"Y-your not to b-bad yourself, B-Blitzo." She moaned out. The two came together, breathing heavily. "That was the best sex I've ever had." She smiled. "I wouldn't mind doing that again sometime. Maybe next time you're around?"

"Fuck yes."

"Now, about my husband."


	20. Day 16: P is for Pregnancy Fetish part TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Pregnancy
> 
> Pairing: Husk/Alastor

"Fill me! Fill me! Lucifer yes!" Alastor cried as Husk pounded into him. "I want your kittens! Please! Fill me with your kittens!" Husk groaned at Alastor's dirty talk. The two have had sex during Al's rutt before, but this was more intimate, more personal. Alastor had never talked like this and it drove Husk crazy.

"I'll fill you real good, baby. I'll fill you so much you won't be able to walk for months." The barbs of his catched on the inside of Al's tunnel, scratching him just so. Both trembled as Husk hit Al's prostate every time. "I'm going to breed you, whore. You're going to be so swollen with my kittens. God, I can only imagine what you would like. So sexy." The two came together, Husk falling against Alastor's back.

"Ready for round two?" Alastor asked.

"Im old, Al. Maybe ask Angel to take this round?"

"I heard ma name?" Angel said, popping his head into the room.


	21. Day 16: P is for Pegging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Pegging
> 
> Pairing: Moxxie/Millie
> 
> Pegging is when a female uses a dildo to fuck her male partner

Millie has always wanted to try this, but convincing Moxxie? That was a challenge, but she finally did it. She finally convinced her husband to let her fuck him. So that's what they were doing. Millie had on this bright, neon pink strap-on dildo, lubed up with her favorite rose scented lube, teasing Moxxie's ass. "You need to relax, love." She said, rubbing his ass cheeks with her hand, hoping to calm his nerves.

"Ok, ok." Moxxie breathed, his face planted into a pillow. Millie slowly eased the dildo into his ass, causing Moxxie to let out a surprising moan. "Holy shit!" 

"See? I told you this would feel good." Millie giggled. She fully seated herself into him, pausing to let him adjust. After a few moments, she started to thrust. Moxxie moaned loudly, surprising himself in the process. Never had he thought he would enjoy something in his ass, but he was loving it. Millie sped up her thrusts as a hand went to jerk off his dick. Moxxie was squirming under her, she loved seeing her husband come undone.

"Please! I need to cum!"

"Then cum for me, my love." And Moxxie did, rope after rope after rope of cum landed beneath him, covering their satin black bed sheets.


	22. Day 17: Q is for Quirofilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Quirofilia
> 
> Pairing: Molly/4 random demons
> 
> *Hand fetish*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was kinda hard and I was still sick when writing this one as well as the last few ones.. so I'm sorry they aren't long as kinda crappy.

"Angel, I did some cash! Work has been slow and I'm so behind on rent!" Molly blurted out one night while having dinner with her twin.

"I think I have an idea." Angel smirked.

NEXT DAY

"This was not what I had in mind!" Molly deadpanned as she sat in the middle of four demons, each of her hands jerking them off.

"Your sister is a natural!" Valentino beamed.

"Yeah yeah, this is just for a quick cash grab so she can pay her rent. Ya hear?" Angel spoke sternly, not wanting his sister to get caught up into this shit.

"Yeah yeah, but your sister is perfect for demons who have hand fetishes. Her hands are like… made by God himself!" Valentino said, looking at the way each of her four hands worked delicately over the four cocks in front of her. "Maybe next time I'll let her keep the whole cut if she can give me a taste of those hands." Valentino smirked and Angel growled.

"Wanna fight…. Daddy?"


	23. Day 18: R is for Role Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Role Play
> 
> Pairing: Husk/Angel Dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing these are getting harder everyday lol I mean, sure they are different kinks and stuff, but we is just a lot of thrusting and shit lol can only do so much with thrusting lol 
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying! And thank you for the over 3000 reads! Don't forget to kudo and comment! Seeing your comments makes me so happy you have no idea! Love you all!

"Husky, baby, please? It's so much fun!" Angel dust begged his long term boyfriend, puppy dog eyes and everything.

"Angel, I am not going to tie you up, whip your ass with a riding crop and call you my slave. Just not doing it, I'm old. I like old fashion things." Husk grumpily said as he cleaned some bar mugs with dirty rag that he has used thousands of times.

"It doesn't have to be that!" Angel argued, "You could be my teacher and I your student who didn't do their homework! Or I could be your naughty kid who needs to be punished and you could be my daddy!"

"Jesus christ, Angel, look I'm just not comfortable with it!"

"Please?" Angel asked, actually upset that Husk wouldn't at least try it. See, Angel was bored with the all day, boring missionary style that Husk was used too, he just wanted something to spice things up.

"Fine! We can try this….. role playing thing you want so much." 

"Oh thank ya!" Angel yelled happily and hugged his beau. "You think of what you want to do, okay?! It can be anything!" Angel squeaked, happy as the day he brought Fat Nuggets home.

Angel left to get a shower and shit and Husk smiled slightly at his energetic partner, Husk would never say it out loud, but he adored the way his boyfriend could go from sad to happy in under a second, his energetic and happy go lucky personality always made him smile.

Angel got out the shower to find a pink jumpsuit lying on the bed. He picked it up and was confused. Suddenly, from a dark corner in the room, "strip and get dressed." And Angel jumped. 

"Holy shit! Don't do that ta me!" He put a hand over his heart.

"Don't talk back! Just shut up and put the damn thing on!" Husk growled and Angel dropped his towel and put the jump suit on. As soon as he finished he pushed, face first, into the bed. All four of his hands were cuffed and Angel smirked. 

"Wow Huskey, handcuffs? Kinky!"

"It's Officer. You will address me as Officer and if you need me to stop, say ferret." 

"Yes, Officer."

"Good." Husk yanked Angel up and pushed him against a wall. "You've been a bad boy, Angel. Time for the law to take to put you in your place." Husk then kissed Angel harshly, lips, teeth and tongue. Angel submitted and let his Husky take Dominance over him.

Husk put a leg between Angel's and softly rubbed it against his dick. Angel moaned into the kiss and went to wrap his arms around his kitten, forgetting he was cuffed from behind. "Mmmm, Husky, please! I'll be good. Just… Fuck me please!"

"Excuse me?" Husk roughly pushed him against the wall, "what did I tell you to call me?"

"O-Officer, please!" Husk then moved him to the bed and basically ripped the jumpsuit in half. He flipped Angel so his ass was in the air. Husk gave a hard slap and lightly clawed the furred flesh. 

"Such a sweet ass." Husk then bent down to lick at Angel's hole.

"Sh-shit!" Angel moaned, husks rough tongue leaving tingles all over. Husk rimmed his ass for a good ten minutes before Angel began crying 

"Fuck! Angel! You okay!?" Husk asked quickly, worried that he hurt him somehow.

"No! No, I'm fine! Please! Don't stop!" Angel cried out. Husk wasted no time in diving back in, slowly tasting every inch of Angels backside."p-please! O-o-Officer! Please fuck me!" Husk grabbed some lube and put a generous amount on his barbed dick and slid deep into his spider's ass. "OH FUCK, LUCIFER! YES!" Angel moaned.

"So fucking tight! God baby you feel so good! You're so good taking me in like this, baby." Husk grunted and started to set a harsh pace. Both moaned and groaned, cumming together. Husk rolled over and uncuffed his demon. "I love you, Anthony."

Angel rolled over to look his kitten in the eyes, tears threatening to spill. "I…. I love you too." The two shared a passionate kiss, full of love and happiness. "I love you so much." 

"How about a bath?" Husk asked, stroking Angel's face lovingly.

"Will you join?"

"Of course, my precious spider."


	24. Day 19: S is for Spectrophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Spectrophilia
> 
> Pairing: Loona/Ghost! O.C.
> 
> This is basically getting turned on by ghosts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! This is so late! I've been having those days were I've been down lately. But here it is! Everything to catch up!
> 
> Basically made this like Scary Movie 2

Loona was a hellhound with snowhite fur and loved to wear black. She was born in hell and had never believed in ghosts. Born in hell, all she has ever known were demons and Imps and everything else, but never ghosts.

One night, while lying in her bed listening to music on her hellphone, something strange happened. She felt something crawling up from underneath her covers and rubbing her legs. Loona lifted the blanket to see nothing, but the touching she felt was undeniable. "Well shit, guess ghosts are real! And horny mother fuckers." Suddenly she felt her panties being moved to the side and a phantom tongue sliding over her folds, flicking at the clit. Loona moaned out, and shuddered. Why this was turning her on was beyond her, but she wasn't complaining, not really. She always had a thing for the weird and mysterious.


	25. Day 20: T is for Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Tentacles
> 
> Pairing: Alastor/Lucifer

"OH FUCK YES!" Lucifer screamed, eyes rolling to the back of his head as one of Alastor's tentacles fucked him from behind. Alastor was sitting in a chair, the shadows covering him so all you could see was his red eyes. "Please! I want m-more!"

"More? My, my, Luci. Horny little ant aren't we? As you wish!" And with a wave of a hand, another thick tentacle wiggled it's way into Lucifer's hole while another made its way to his mouth. Lucifer was now being fucked by three of Alastor's shadow tendrils. 

Lucifer moaned around the tendril in his mouth as it deep throated him. Suddenly, he felt something gripping his dick. "Such a bad King today, Luci." He heard Alastor whisper in his ear and Lucifer moaned, realizing it was Alastor's own hand wrapped around his cock. A thumb swiped the tip causing Lucifer to cum immediately. "Such a mess."

Once the tentacles disappeared and Lucifer caught his breath, he asked, "I thought you didn't enjoy sex?"

"Oh, I don't, but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy helping you get off." His grin widened.

"What was on this for you?"

"Always the observant one. Now, let's talk business."


	26. Day 21: U is for Urophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Urophilia
> 
> Pairing: Loona/O.C.
> 
> Pee kink *AKA* Water sports

"Loona…" Star moaned out breathlessly, her girlfriend going down on her. "I… I gotta.. I gotta pee." 

"Pee on me. Mark me as your. Claim me as your territory." Loona said, licking a long stripe from Star's ass to her clit, making Star shiver. Hearing those words from her mate sent her over the edge, she came and pissed all over Loonas face and tongue. "So beautiful. You taste so good."


	27. Day 22: V is for Voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Voyeurism
> 
> Pairing: Lilith/Alastor/Lucifer
> 
> When one person watches a sexual act without consent and gets turned on by it.

"You're sure your wife is out, Luci?" Alastor asked as Lucifer watched him undress.

"Yes, Allie. Lilith is out on a tour for the next day or two. That's why I asked you over. I wanted to have some fun before she came home.

"Okay, if you're sure." Alastor said as he removed his last article of clothing and made his way to where Lucifer was sitting on the giant bed. "So, Daddy, what do you want me to do?" Lucifer grinned widely and motioned for Alastor to sit on his lap, Alastor happily obliged. The two started kissing, Lucifer's tongue dominating.

Lilith stood in the corner of the bedroom, watching everything unfold. She should've been angry, but for some reason, watching her husband kiss the infamous radio demon made her pussy leak. 

"Get on all fours, Bambi. Let me pamper you." Alastor did as he was told, putting his ass in the air. "Such a beautiful sight. You are a beautiful creature." Lucifer got behind him and started to lick the puckered hole. Alastor groaned and put his face in the sheets. Lucifer decided now would be the time to go further. He forced his tongue deep inside Alastor's ass, causing the deer demon to cry out.

"O-oh, sweet Satan!" Alastor moaned out, pushing his hips back into Lucifer's face,along his tongue go deeper into him.

"You taste so good." Lucifer moaned against Alastor. "But I want to feel you." Lucifer then undressed quickly and thrusted deep inside Al. Both moaned loudly, Lucifer's dick hit Alastor's prostate every time with every fucking thrust the King if Hell gave.

Lilith had stuck her hand into her own panties, feverously thrusting her own fingers into her dripping cunt and using her thumb to rub her clit. She bit a finger to keep her own lewd sounds at bay.

Alastor, Lucifer and Lilith all finished at the same time. 'Fuck!' Lilith thought. 'I should go away and come back unexpected more often.'


	28. Day 23: W is for Whips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Whips
> 
> Pairing: Cherri Bomb/O.C.
> 
> This O.C. is from a little thing a few of my friend and myself created a few months back. Sabine (pronounced: Suh-Bean) is my baby lol. My friend FurbyDisatser53 actually created some short stories with all of our original characters in and they represent them with the exact descriptions, please go check them out!

"So, Sabine, what do you like to do for fun?" Cherri asked, eyeing her date.

"Well, I'm kind of a nerd. I enjoy watching anime, mainly Naruto, Ouran HighSchool Host club, Tokyo Ghoul. I also enjoy reading and writing. Serial killers are my favorite topic to research. I also enjoy some other things that are… not so dinner talk appropriate." Her pale skin turned a light pink, her blue eyes now hidden by her blonde hair as she looked down at the table, avoiding eye contact with beautiful cyclops across from her.

"Really? Like what kind of stuff?" Cherri pressed, sensually eating her dinner roll.

"Well, I've never actually done anything… of that nature before, but I've always kinda been into….. whips." She blushed a bit more, wishing she could be somewhere else other than here right now.

"Hey, there is nothing to be embarrassed about, trust me. I'm into some weird kinky shit as well. Like I have this fetish for master pet play." Cherri tried to console, which earned her a grateful smile from the humanoid ferret demon. "Now, which would you prefer? To do the whipping, or be whipped?"

"O-oh, umm.. actually… I'd prefer to be whipped." Sabine shyly smiled.

"Would you wanna get outta here? Maybe try out that fetish of yours??" Cherri asked, reaching a hand across the table to gently lay it on her date's. She was rewarded with a slight but eager nod. Cherri smiled and grabbed Sabine's hand, she dragged her out the door and led her back to her apartment.

Once inside, Cherri pushed Sabine against the closed door, kissing her. It was all tongue and clashing teeth. Hands roamed each other's bodies on top and underneath clothes. Sabine let out a soft moan when Cherri found the spot just behind her ear. Cherri smirked and continued to attack that spot, making sure to leave a dark bruise in her wake.

"Cherri, please.." Sabine breathed out, trying to rub her legs together to get some much needed friction.

A few minutes later, Sabine was ass up, naked as the day she was born and Cherri, Cherri was in a red and black leather the piece lingerie set, thigh high black leather boots, a whip in her hand. "If you need to stop, say baklava. If you want to keep going, say parrot. Got it?"

"Y-yes." Crack! Sabine left out a loud moan. Crack! Another moan emerged, louder than the sound of the whip cracking against her ass. Crack! Sabine's pussy dripped onto the sheets, this was turning her on more than she thought it would. 

"Fuck, your so beautiful." Cherri spoke as she rubbed the welts forming on Sabine's porcelain cheeks. "Word?"

"P-parrot!" Sabine moaned out, causing Cherri to smirk. Cherri made her way to her closet and pulled out a brand new, giant, neon green dildo. "Now, let's get the party started."


	29. Day 24: X is for Wax Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Wax Play (because X is like the hardest letter to do lol(
> 
> Pairing: Lilith/Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! Hope everyone is doing well and is happy! Love you all!

Lilith walked into her bedroom, a long day performing and doing business openings, she just wanted to get into bed and go to sleep. But Lucifer had something else in mind. You see, Lilith had been so busy these last few months, Lucifer was only allowed a fee quickies here and there, but tonight, he was going to make sure he got more than a few pump and dumps. He had the room all set up, rose pedals, lavender flowers and candles lit up the otherwise dark room. He had his beloved wife sprawled across the bed, ass in the air and her limbs bound to each bedpost.

"Now, my sweet, let's try something new." He grabbed a burning candle and let a few drops of the hot wax fall into Lilith's back. She arched at the burning sensation but moaned when it began to sooth her aching muscles. Lucifer continued dropping hot, liquid wax onto his wife while slowly sliding a few fingers across the wetness between her legs. Lilith moaned at the feeling, wanting this more than she even realized. It had been so long since she was pampered like this, she never wanted it to end. 

Lucifer then gently eased two fingers inside, finding her g-spot instantly. Lilith moaned louder as her husband continued to slowly assault her g-spot, wax now being dripped onto her plump ass. Lucifer's cock was now weeping, throbbing with want and need. He slowly set the candle down and used his now free hand to pump his dick in rhythm with his fingers that were inside his wife. "Mmmm.. fuck!" He growled, unable to take the slowness anymore. He lined up his dick with his wife's pussy and thrusted in quickly. Both moaned at the sensation of the other, they quickly set up a fast pace.

The pace continued to quicken, it was so fast that when Lucifer pulled out, he missed her pussy and thrusted hard and deep into his wife's ass. Thinking that he really fucked up, he apologized. But instead of getting shit for it, he received a loud, drawn out moan. Lilith thrusted herself on his dick, hard and fast. She always loved being fucked in the ass, but when it was accidental? She couldn't have been anymore in love with this man. Lucifer grabbed the still burning candle again and repeated the actions from earlier. Both came hard, breathing loudly, cum dripping onto the sheets beneath them.

"I love you." They said together, cuddled up and fell asleep in each other's loving embrace.


	30. Day 25: Y is for Hair Yanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Hair Yanking
> 
> Pairing: Vaggie/Charlie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had 2k+ words for this one and my phone glitched. It deleted all of it. So here is something small for Christmas! I will be redoing this on in the future!

Vaggie thrusted into Charlie, each pigtail in either of her hands, pulling them back hard. Charlie's back arched as she let out a loud moan. Now, you're probably thinking "how did we end up here?" Well, let me tell you.

Charlie had just come back to the hotel from a night out with her parents, she wore a red and black corset dress, makeup done to perfection and her hair was up in pigtails, curled like golden curly fries from McSatan's. Vaggie's mind automatically went to naughty thoughts, stripping that beautiful body from it's corset confines, the bra and panties set she must be wearing underneath, yanking on those beautiful blonde curled pigtails. So once the guests, more like guest, since Angel Dust was still the only patron at the moment, went to their respective rooms, she dragged Charlie to their shared room. 

Vaggie slowly undressed her girlfriend, taking in everything that she had to offer. Charlie blushed still, even though she had been in similar situations before, but this was new. Vaggie's lustful stare was a turn on and Charlie wanted nothing more then for her girlfriend to ravish her.

So that's how we ended up here, with Vaggie using the double sided dildo, fucking her girl and pulling on her hair.


	31. AUTHERS NOTE

I just wanted to remind everyone that on New Years Eve, I will be posting ONE MORE STORY! The letter Z will be posted and I hope everyone is excited! This has been a long month of writing smut and I hope it was all worth it! Thank you for the many many hits and kudos and comments! It always makes my day! I will begin to post more shirt fics for my other stuff sometime after the new year begins! 

Stay Tuned-

Alastor's_Radio


	32. Day 26: Z is for Zappers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Zappers
> 
> Pairing: Basically everyone
> 
> This is going to take place after the Electrostimulation story with Vox and Velvet. This is going to be about that thing they were going to create.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The absolute finally Chapter to CountDown to Kinkmas. The New Years Eve Special. I hope you all enjoy!

Valentino, Vox and Velvet spent hours a day working on their new electro products for the Porn studio. Anything from small electro-pads that would go around the body and with the press of a button to send small jolts of electricity coursing through the victim's, I mean participants, body. Vertical chord ropes for bondage that would always send a small sliver of electricity coursing through the body. But what they really enjoyed and thought was the best product, the zappers. Small to medium length rods with a rubber handle. Whenever the electro rod would just tap a person's body part, they would get zapped. 

For months they put their dead hearts and non-existent souls into this product. Everything had to be perfect, from the handle to the zapper part itself, it had to be flawless. Night and day, hour by hour, second by second, they worked to perfect their masterpiece. Finally, after many hours of blood, sweat and tears, it was finished. The three stood in front of the work table, admiring the contraption they worked hard to build. "It's finally done, boys!" Velvet squealed, fingers tapping away on her HellPhone, Voxtagraming a selfie, captioning 'work is finally done! Let's get the party started!' she smiled happily as she posted the picture. "That's it!" The doll demon yelled excitedly.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Vox asked, his digital brow rising in confusion.

"Why don't we have a party to promote the Zapper!? A zapper party!" The other two overlords looked at each other and back to the female demon before them. 'fucking hell! These two are fucking dense.' Velvet though to herself. "Basically we have a huge orgy party so other demons can test out the zapper. We can use it in the pork studio, sure, but we can also sell it to make more of a profit for it." Velvet smirked as the two Overlords finally caught onto the plan.

"Beautiful idea, Velvet Baby." Valentino smirked, hanging an arm over each of the demon's shoulders. "A zapper party, this is going to be the best thing since sliced bread."

Velvet sent the invitations out to every top demon and demoness in Pentagram City, including the King and Queen. Anyone who could be a potential buyer was also invited, including but not limited to, sex shops, convenient stores and malls. Most were via email, but some had to be sent in letter or by word of mouth since some of the older generations of citizens preferred to stay in the past *cough cough* Alastor *cough cough*.

So far, the list of people willing to attend included: Vox, Velentino, Velvet, Angel Dust, Husk, Charlie, Vaggie, Rosie, Molly, Arackniss, Sir Pentious, Mimzy and of course, King Lucifer and Queen Lilith. But the most surprising RSVP they received, belonged to none other than Alastor himself. 

"I wonder why HE decided to come." Vox growled, "Isn't he opposed to the whole 'sex' thing?" His eye twitching just at the thought of his long time rival attending an Orgy Party.

"Does it matter?" Velvet asked, twirling a pigtail in one of her fingers. "Besides, if he comes, everyone is going to want a piece of his ass. Just imagine, Alastor, the infamous Radio Demon, attends sex party!" She dramatically yelled out, "It's perfect! Everyone and anyone will come and buy these Zappers if Alastor likes them!"

"She got a point there Voxxy." Valentino pointed out as he puffed on a cigarette. "The only thing I'm worried about is the fact that the whole Mange family is going to be attending. I mean, that shit sells, but it's also the Royal Family and I don't want shit to get fucking weird."

"We can just keep them in different areas of the room. Make sure we split up the attendees? Half upstairs and half downstairs?" Velvet suggested, Val nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like a plan, Doll." Val smiled and for the rest of the night they conversed about what was about to happen in just a few short days.

"So, you're really going to go to a party Valentino is hosting?" Husk asked as Vaggie, Charlie, Angel Dust, Alastor and himself climbed into Charlie's limo, dressed to impress, but nothing too uncomfortable or hard to remove. 

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?!" Alastor grinned a tooth grin. Truth be told, he had no idea what a Zapper Party was, but it sounded painful and he was all for it.

"Just didn't take you for that type of guy, that's all." Husk grumbled as he took a swig of some cheap booze.

"You're saying I wouldn't be into a party involving the torture of poor damned souls? My, I thought you knew me better than that Husker." 

"That's-" but Husk was cut off by Angel lightly jabbing him with one of his elbows.

"Hush! If he knew what a Zappa party really was he wouldn't go! I wanna see him when he gets there and his eyes bulge out of his skull." Angel snickered, smoothing out his beautiful pink dress. Husk glared at the spider demon, but kept his mouth closed, also wanting to know how the Radio Demon would react to a giant group of demons fucking each other.

When the group got there, Alastor, being the gentleman that he was, let everyone else out of the limo first before following behind them towards Valentino's penthouse. The group entered the lavish home and the party in full swing. Demons and demoness's were scattered about, moans, groans and screams of pleasure were filling the ears of everyone there. Each member was handed one of the Zappers created, each of the group taking it with a fork of thanks and began to find themselves a spot amongst the sweaty demons. 

Alastor, though, stood there. His eyes wide and a tight small smile on his face. 'So, this isn't some sort of torture party. It's .. it's…. Oh Sweet Baby AntiChrist.' He thought to himself. He stood there, unable to move from the embarrassment that he had found himself in. 

"Allie! Baby! You made it!" Valentino called from across the room, but Alastor made no movement at the call of his name. Valentino walked up to the deer demon, naked as the day he was born, and put an arm around his fellow overlord. "Come with me, Bambi. I got a special room set up just for you." He cooed into his ear, leading him to a private room.

Everyone else in the room was oblivious to the altercation between the moth pimp and the deer, too busy enjoying the feeling of zaps of electricity on sensitive body parts, nipples, inner thighs, overstimulated clits and even the occasional male sperm sack that dangled betweens dicks of various widths and lengths.

Stolas was busy getting dominated by his wife and his fuck buddy, Blitzo. Vaggie and Charlie found their own little corner and even invited Charlie's ex, Seviathin, to join them. Arackniss was getting his ass fucked by Sir Pentious and his two dicks while getting his over sensitive nipples zapped. Cherri brought her new girlfriend, Sabine, with her and both were a moaning mess, Cherrie fucking Sabine with the zapper as Sabine used her zapper to sent jolts to Cherrie's clit.

Vox and Velvet didn't need to join in, but they did anyway. Both switching from couple to couple getting a little taste of everyone. 

After a few hours, the crowd began to disperse. Everyone was sweaty, tired and all out of orgasms for the rest of their lives in hell. Just kidding, there in hell, they will always have enough libido for more sex. Charlie, Vaggie, Husk and Angel Dust were waiting for Alastor.

"Did he leave once he found out this was a sex party?" Charlie asked, twirling a strand of sweat laced hair in-between her fingers.

"Probably, Alastor was never one to involve himself in any sort of relationship." Husk huffed out, still out of breath.

"Oh, there's Val! I'll ask him if he has seen Alastor." Angel quickly trotted over to his pimp. "Hey daddy! Have you seen Al anywhere? Or do you know if he left?"

"Oh, Angel Cakes. Don't worry about Alastor. I'm sure he is fine." Valentino said with a smile.

"Daddy! Are you coming back?" Suddenly a sweat covered, naked radio demon was standing by the door. His breath was labored and his cock was swollen like he was denied an orgasm all damn night.

"Be right there, Bambi." Alastor then made his way back into the room and Valentino turned to face his number one star.

"Umm… I'll sebya tomorrow, Val." Angel turned to leave and saw the rest of the group staring. Their eyes were wide and faces flushed red. 

"Maybe now he won't be such a dick." Husk whispered and the rest nodded, leaving the penthouse quietly. No one said a word as they made their way to their respective rooms. No one said anything the next day when Alastor showed up late, hair sticking out everywhere and dark purple bruises everywhere, for fear that one wrong word, would send them all into a paradox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years Eve everyone!! This is theast day of 2020!! I know this year has been really rough on everyone, but I just want you to know, that we are strong! I love you all! Thanks for the hits, kudos and comments! I'll be back in 2021 with some updates and even a new story! 
> 
> Stay Tuned,
> 
> Alastor's_Radio

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos! Let me know what you all think! I love you all!


End file.
